Geki Warrior: Uzumaki Naruko
by JcPyrofire
Summary: At six Naruko was sent to another world for protection. Now she’s back but her dreams have changed a little. Watch as she finds friends and perhaps even love. Dedicated to DM14, Warning: FemNaru, Sasuke bashing and Original Characters ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Geki Warrior: Uzumaki Naruko

At six Naruko was sent to another world for protection. Now she's back but her dreams have changed a little. Watch as she finds friends and perhaps even love. Dedicated to DM14, Warning: FemNaru, Sasuke bashing and Original Characters ahead.

Blah Normal

"Blah" Normal Speech

'Blah' Means Thought

(Blah) Means Telephone or other

_Blah Human Mind Speech_

_**Blah Demon Mind Speech**_

"_**Blah"Demon Speech**_

'_**Blah'Demon Thought**_

**Blah Inner**

**Blah Jutsu**

_**Blah Demonic Jutsu/ other**_

Blah Emphasis

_Blah flashback_

Disclaimer: Anger makes you red, suffocation makes you blue, and I don't own Naruto or Gekirangers so please don't sue.

* * *

Sarutobi had a headache. 

Scratch that, migraine.

The council was once again demanding the death of the Kyuubi Container and said Container, once again, was in hospital after, yet another, attack.

Naruko Uzumaki was only six years old and already forced to wear an almost undetectable henge 24/7 that makes her look like a male version of herself: Naruto Uzumaki. He dreaded to think what the villagers may do otherwise.

'Minato, if you could see what this village has come to…'

"Sarutobi-Sama!"

The elderly Hokage jolted out of his thoughts as his door burst off his hinges, letting in a very _very_ pissed off Anko Mitarashi. While rather startled by Anko's rather violent entry he wasn't that distracted that he didn't notice the presence of the cloaked person that **'shushin**'ed into the corner. For a moment he felt relief at the familiar chakra signature but then he felt dread… a lot of dread when he remembered who that chakra belonged too.

Nori.

Sarutobi gulped, he had two of the most frightening konoichi he ever knew in his office… in the middle of the night… both really angry.

'Kami, help me…' then a thought hit him, Nori wasn't supposed to be in the village at all. She was supposed to be a representative for Konoha in another allied village. This was bad. Nori always did what was asked of her, she often used loopholes but she still did it. He briefly entertained the idea that it was because of the hospitalised Naruko before dismissing it. It took two days to get to Konoha from the other village; Naruko had only been in hospital for roughly twelve hours. No shinobi no matter how fast could make it from that village to Konoha in that time… well maybe Maito Gai but he was never charted in the normal. That only left one other reason. Nori had already set off to Konoha before she heard the news about Naruko, but he could safely bet she knew about it… probably made her angrier… and for a good reason. Nori was known to have a fiercely protective streak, heck it's what made her so popular with escorts; they could really feel safe around her no matter how crazed she might seem later on. It made her a good Jounin.

Konoha got quite a good bit of profit because of her.

"Anko-San, Nori-San… what brings you here at this time of night?" Judging by the look on Anko's face and how Nori was too quiet it was nothing good.

The fifteen year old sat down opposite the village leader with a sigh and said village leader noticed how she kept the cloak covering her. "I originally came here about… complications in my last mission…" She was interrupted by a dry snort of the purple haired snake mistress," Complications my ass! Her last mission was supposedly a low level B rank right? Where the Target is only protected by low level samurai or chunin to low Jounin Nuke-Nins right? Right?!" Sarutobi hurriedly nodded his affirmative. "Well look what that low level B rank did to her!" At the end she grabbed the cloak and, before Nori could protest, ripped it off then Sarutobi could see why she had worn it.

She was covered in bandages head to toe, there was barely any skin showing, the majority of her body was expertly covered in thick white gauze; even on her face only one blue eye remained, peaking out from behind shaggy brown bangs. Said remaining eye looked mildly annoyed.

"Why thank you Anko, I wanted to show it at my own time but thank you anyway."

"Like hell you would've, you're too prideful to show it without being forced."

"I'm a medic as well as a Swords mistress Anko, it's not that bad, I mean I'm able to walk aren't I?"

"Baka! You're only fifteen and you're already as or more scarred than own retired veterans. Not only that you died out there Nori! That Lord sent letters when you were recovering telling us about it so don't under exaggerate!"

The old man's eyes widened, "Died!?"

The now rather embarrassed teen shrugged one shoulder. "Well, I was dead for only five minutes tops, someone resuscitated me of course… they also apparently took care of whoever took me out. They sent a team out to investigate and they only found Vulture Food."

Sarutobi couldn't help but take time to process this information.

'The mission we sent her on was B rank assassination, simple for someone of her standards yet judging me what was said her target must have hired help strong enough to take down a Jounin… which means she shouldn't have gone alone. Surely the council wouldn't…'

"What opposition did you face when going for your target?"

"Roughly two dozen samurai and nuke-nins from both high Chunin to mid-Jounin and the target itself had a pair of sumo warriors as bodyguards. I managed to take out a fair majority with no lack of effort on their part and no lack of evading on this ones part. One of the nuke-nins managed to get me by summoning a bear right after I finished off some other guy. I killed the bear by stabbing it when it was on me but we took each other out." Sarutobi felt resigned, it was as he thought. Nori kept talking her tone becoming less embarrassed and slightly sarcastic "now Saru-jiji why exactly was I sent on a mission to the likes of that without a team or, I don't know, actually knowing what I was up against? As the mission stated that my victim, who I did kill thus, completing the mission, may be guarded by a few samurai at most, ya this one thinks that was wrong."

"It is just as probable that you were purposely misinformed," Sarutobi sighed heavily, suddenly feeling as old as he was. "As the council unfortunately does not see you as the valuable Jounin you are." At this Nori and Anko snorted. "Ya think I don't already know that? I know I've been considered a liability ever since I saved a certain precious blonde when I was a Genin. Which brings me to my other reason that I'm here," her tone now resembling cotton covered steel," our blonde isn't being protected here enough, that much is obvious. It is also obvious that if she stays here she won't get a proper education if she even survives that long. Sarutobi-sama I humbly make this request of you: I want Uzumaki Naruko out of Konoha until she is strong enough to survive here, "once again her tone changed, this time pleading, "Please sir, surely you know a contact you can sent her to for a few years?"

The elderly Hokage felt his headache pick up a few notches. 'She does have a point and she genuinely cares for Naruko, I know she can be trusted and she is unfortunately correct about the village but where can I send her to? Who do I know that can be trusted that lives far away from the village?'

A light bulb went off.

'Of course… it'll take some effort to get her there but that's no big deal, if I just call the trusted clan heads to help me on this and perhaps Uchiha Itachi as well and Morino Ibiki.'

For the first time in six years Sarutobi felt Naruko may finally be in safe hands… or paws.

"Nori, are you well enough to assist me with something." Said teen shifted, "depends on what that something is…"

"I need you to bring Naruko here from the hospital while Anko, do you mind quietly getting a few people for me? I don't want to send messenger birds as they might attract attention.."

"You mean that you're actually doing it?" The hope and relief in her voice was crystal clear.

"I believe Naruko deserves this."

Sarutobi looked at the twelve Nins before him: Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikato, Uchiha Itachi, Morino Ibiki, Mitaraishi Anko, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou and Gekkou Hayate. The last three were Elite Jounin who the Konoichi recommended.

* * *

.:: Flashback!::.

* * *

_"Including you, my son and the Clan leaders that I know are trustworthy we still need two other people that won't sabotage this attempt and have large enough chakra supplies with sufficient control." Sarutobi said with slight frustration, it didn't help that Nori had just looked slightly sheepish._

"_I think you mean three spaces, ano you see… in my last mission my hands got rather damaged and I still haven't managed to regain enough mobility in one of them to form a single hand sign." This made the Hokage's frustration rise slightly but Sarutobi couldn't blame the Jounin teen who sounded so apologetic. "But…," the old monkey returned his attention to her again, "You could use Genma-Kun, Raidou-Kun and Hayate-Kun for the missing spaces." Anko thoughtfully nodded her approval of the choices. "Of course… they're perfect."_

"_You mean Shiranui-San, Namiashi-San and Gekkou-San?"_

"_Hai, Sarutobi-Jiji," even now Sarutobi couldn't help but be amused by the amount of Titles the brunette girl used to refer to him as, now he knows where a certain Blonde got it from._

"_You certain they can be trusted on this?" At this Nori snorted, "No offence meant sir but Duh! I mean ones my brother, another I've known since forever and the last is one of the people I know _and_ can be trusted with my blonde… its either him or Gai-Senpai." At this the Hokage and Anko couldn't help but wince, Maito Gai may be open minded on many things and trustworthy… lets just say secrecy was not an angle best suited for him, as he also figured others were just as trustworthy as he is when they actually weren't… that and he was just plain _loud,_"… I see your point."_

"_No worries Saru-Chan, I'll vouch for them!" Her optimism was contagious and he conceded to include the advised Shinobi… however he also had another thing to say first._

_"If anyone else ends up calling me Saru-Chan because of you, you'll find yourself on D-Rank duty faster than the Yellow Flash… "  
_

_A giggle,_

_"Like I won't be doing those anyway until my hand regains full mobility... Saru-Chan" a light teasing, mocking tone, the Snake Mistress shook her head bemused. 'This girl's __insane... Ibiki's fault, probobly, since he was her Sensei... and he is Cheif of the Torture and Interrogation Program at ANBU... heck he introduced me to this girl when i became his apprentice!'_

_The Hokage glowered lightly at the non-effected brunette,_

"… _I'll make you a sensei to a Genin Team."_

_  
Stalemate silence then,_

"_I'll be good."_

* * *

.:: End Flashback!::.

* * *

Nori looked at the Hokage telling the others why they were summoned, part of her felt relief that her blonde would be safe at last from the villagers but another part felt like never letting the little girl go. Before she could simply go to the village and visit the blonde girl but after tonight the child wouldn't even be in the Elemental nations any more, plus she had no idea who she was being sent to only that Sarutobi knows them somehow and they'll help Naruko become stronger. The Jounin knew she should trust the Sandaime but… her blonde had already been hurt so much… what if she gets hurt again? Her heart was pained at the thought. 

"Onee-Chan?" a small voice caught her attention and she couldn't help but hug her blonde since she wouldn't be able to for a long time after this.  
"Hai, Imouto-Chan?"  
"Why are you so sad? Why am I here?" Nori looked down and a single blue eye met innocent azure, she sighed trying to think of a way to explain it.

"You'll… be going away for a while. I'm sad because I wont be able to go with you and I'll miss you," Naruko blinked and looked slightly scared.  
"W-why am I going away, Onee-Chan? Is it because I'm bad?" Now it was Nori's turn to blink.

"What do mean you've done something bad? You're the sweetest kid I know, you're loud, mischievous and you can get on peoples nerves but you're not bad."

There was a small sniffle. "B-but I must be. That's why the v-villagers always hate me so much, other kids get punished when they are bad so I must be really—" the blond was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Three blue eyes looked at the Snake Mistress to who the hand belonged; she looked to be struggling to hold in her KI. Nori understood as she herself was having the same struggle.

'Save that for the villagers…_' _

At that thought the Purple haired seventeen year old calmed down enough to pick up the blonde without the chance of accidentally frightening her. "Naruko look at me. You're not bad! You're wonderful, in fact there is no word for you except Heart that I know you have plenty of. You have strength of heart which will one day make you the best person you can ever be because that's who you are. Never loose that heart Naruko, keep your family and friends close to it, listen to it, follow it but protect it, guard it. I never want that heart to be broken and I never want you to break others for no reason. The heart is the best thing you can ever have but it can break… promise me you'll always protect your heart and others Imouto-Chan." At the end Anko saw tears in Naruko's eyes and felt them in hers, the blonde hugged the teenage girl sniffing. "Arigato Onee-Chan… Aisheru Onee-Chan."  
Anko squeezed the only person she considered 'Little Sister' and felt Nori join in a small group hug. "Right back at'cha Blondie. You'll go where ever Saru-Chan's sending ya and you come back strong… one day… I know one day they'll be a bunch of people looking up to you... one day," the bandaged teen said trying to keep the wavering out of her voice.

'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, I-will-not-cry!' Nori and, not that she knew, all the ninja in the room who'd overheard her, basically all of them, were having the same thought. Well… apart from the Hokage who was also thinking:

'She called me Saru-Chan again… she will suffer…'

And Anko who was thinking:

'I can't believe I made such a sappy speech… hey Nori said: Saru-Chan oooh she's gonna get it!

"Ahem, Naruko its time to go," those five words caused both teenagers to squeeze the blond tightly before Nori walked with her; putting her on the floor in the middle of the room. "Stay here and stay still okay?"  
"Hai…" The nervously was clear despite the attempt to hide it, Nori ruffled her hair before heading to the back of the room before she lost the downhill battle of not letting the tears fall. The twelve other ninja took places in a circle around the blonde while the Hokage gave Naruko a folded piece of paper.

"Give that to the person you see when you arrive."  
Sarutobi completed the circle of thirteen and immediately the other twelve each formed one hand sign, no two did the same one, the Hokage then began flashing through signs almost quicker than the eye could see. A seal began to form on the floor below them and a wind began to pick up around the determinedly still girl in the centre. It was like the wind began to swirl chakra around her feet slowly reaching up, Blue eyes looked to the ceiling and saw another seal absolutely parallel to the one on the floor, from that seal something else began to swirl down… gradually descending towards the chakra. All eyes watched in anticipation as both began to get closer and closer then finally…

They touched.

Naruko closed her eyes as the wind began to furiously blow around her… it was like a hurricane. Then she no longer felt the ground beneath her feet. Eyes squinted open only to see everything around her begin to fade. Before it was gone completely she yelled:  
"Goodbye! I'll make you\all proud I promise!"  
Then a flash of light,  
Uzumaki Naruto was no longer in Konoha or any other Elemental Nation,  
Was no longer in that dimension at all.

* * *

Hi there! This is my first story and it's dedicated to DarkMagician14. If you've read his work than you'll probably know who Naru-Chan will end up with.  
'Nori' is an OC and they will be others so no like, no read. IT WILL BE SLIGHTLY OOC! So no complaining! BTW, you may request pairings but don't whine if I don't chose them. Don't choose a pairing with Sasuke (Coz I hate him with the power of … there isn't a suitable metaphor for it) or Chouji, Isaribi or Tayuya. (I have something in mind for them. Lesser known characters need love! Whoot!) I'm sorry if the chapters seem short, they may get longer. 

Flames will be used to roast Orochimaru!!

However constructive critisism will be acknowledged.


	2. Chapter 2

Geki Warrior: Uzumaki Naruko

At six Naruko was sent to another world for protection. Now she's back but her dreams have changed a little. Watch as she finds friends and perhaps even love. Dedicated to DM14, Warning: Sasuke bashing, Yuri and Original Characters ahead. 

Blah = Normal

"Blah"= Normal Speech

'Blah'= Means Thought

(Blah)= Means Telephone or other

_Blah= Human Mind Speech_

_**Blah= Demon Mind Speech**_

"_**Blah"=Demon Speech**_

'_**Blah'=Demon Thought**_

**Blah= Inner**

**Blah= Jutsu**

_**Blah= Demonic Jutsu/ other**_

Blah= Emphasis

_Blah= flashback_

Disclaimer: Anger makes you red, suffocation makes you blue, and I don't own Naruto or Gekirangers so please don't sue. 

* * *

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or put me on alerts! -Bows deeply- Oh and if you have never read any of DM14's stuff. This is Yuri, as in girlxgirl granted that wont come in for a REALLY REALLY long time. I mean the ninja's in Naruto started at twelve for goodness sake! Do you even HAVE a sexuality at twelve? 

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage gazed out of the window in his office, at the busy streets of Konoha. 

'5 years have passed since she left.' He mused to himself before sighing. 'The villagers were pleased that she disappeared… yet they still wanted a scapegoat.' 

That scapegoat arrived a week after Naruko jumped dimensions, in the form of Chuuseki Akai, a refugee from Iwa. The child was 10 when she arrived; her family had been persecuted then killed during a civil war, found by a squad of Jounin returning from a mission and taken to the village. Sarutobi welcomed her with opened arms yet a portion of the village didn't do the same. 

They had found their new pariah in Akai.

She originated from Iwa, the village in the stones, Konoha's opposition in the Shinobi War… then there was the other reason:

The dark orange hair and bright red eyes… the colours shared by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. 

She faced the cold glares of the villagers and put up with being the 'Iwa brat' for two years, until she became Genin and put on a team… then she was passed on to another team… then another. Akai lost so many people she cared about in one year. She then requested that she was taken of the active shinobi register, remaining a Genin. A month later she disappeared leaving a note asking for some time to think.

That was a year ago. 

Sarutobi still hadn't sent a search team after her, hoping that she was happy where ever she was, not having the heart to bring her back.

'Akai, be safe' the elderly man's eyes were attracted to the Kitsune Gao mask the carrot top had made one day:

"_Ano… Hokage-sama?"  
Sarutobi looked at the girl in the door, gland for the distraction from his cursed enemy, paperwork; yet curious as to why she decided to visit "Akai?"  
The child was holding something wrapped in paper, "Hokage-sama? Ano… do you remember when you told me how Na- ano Uzumaki-san had whiskers? And how they meant she was different from everyone else?" Ruby eyes were staring avidly in fascination at the floor. _

"_Hai, I do."_

"_Well, ano… I thought… since when she comes back… ano if she doesn't want anyone to notice her she could use this." Akai thrust the package out in front of her. The Hokage took it, her arms immediately crossing in front of herself once relieved of the bundle, and opened it. Inside was a paper mask. Akai then started hurriedly started to explain herself. "I once saw a lady wear a mask like this. I remember it being called Kitsune Gao… ano… I thought it would be good," the girl's voice rapidly became quieter, her gloved hands twisting the helm of her shirt awkwardly. _

"_Akai," red eyes hesitantly looked up, "I'm sure Naruko will appreciate this very much, although why you're giving it to me…"_

"_It's because she knows you… and trusts you. I know if a stranger gave something to me I wouldn't take it as easily as I would if someone I know did," she explained, turning slightly red at interrupting. Sarutobi couldn't find fault in that._

The Sandaime closed his eyes with a small prayer.

'Naruko… be well, come home soon.'

-----In another dimension-----

A blonde haired girl sneezed.

"Blerrg, I hope I'm not coming down with a cold," Naruko said, wiping her nose on her sleeve, much to the disgust of the other girl in the room.

"Naru-chan! Don't use your sleeve! It's disgusting!"

"Sorry Ran-chan." The whiskered girl said blandly, which suggested this was a common occurrence. Fortunately for said whiskered girl, Ran's didn't get a chance to reply.

"Naruko-Chan, it's time for your next lesson!" A cheerful voice rang out as in the doorway stood… an anthropometric cat.

"Hai, Neko-Ji!" The blonde replied exuberantly, much to Ran's horror and dismay. 

"Naru-Chan! You can't keep calling Master Shafu an …" Ran paused as she watched in disbelief as Naruko turned into a smoky outline which promptly disintegrated, revealing that the blonde had already ran off, "…'Old Cat'." The older girl finished with an anime style sweat drop.

-----And back again-----

Sarutobi was broken out of his thoughts by a strange noise by the vicinity of his window:

"Kaaa-wooo! Kaaa-wooo!" 

The old monkey smiled when he recognised it. It was Shun'u, a bird that was found many years ago injured by a certain frustrated teenage Konoha Representative and trained to be a messenger bird. It was known by two things: 1 by the strange sound he makes and 2 by whom he was the messenger bird for…

Sarutobi smiled and took the letter off the friendly fowl, which then perched on his shoulder as though also curious about what the letter contained, and opened it.

His eyebrow rose. 

"Well, Shun'u… it seems your mistress will be quite busy, I forgot things worked differently over there… and just like her she's made sure she gets the ones she wants. Nori does seem to be a bleeding heart judging by who she picked though: an amnesiac with an attitude problem, a sufferer of family trouble and…" the Hokage blinked," someone who was kept in an asylum?! Kami-sama… and knowing her she'll base her training methods off Maito Gai and Morino Ibiki… good luck kids, your life just got even more interesting…" 

* * *

Several villages away Nori swiftly quenched the urge to sneeze. Being born in a clan with dreadfully poor immune systems made it vital for her to learn these things. I mean what if she had a sneezing or coughing fit when she was in the midst of spying on someone? Or creeping up on them to glomp them? That would never do…

Right now she was doing the former, well actually to be honest she was just observing a class of soon-to-graduate academy students… so what if she was in a tree, cloaking her chakra? They still have eyes and still she hasn't been spot—oh just wait a second! What do you know…? 

'Huh, I guess these brats DO have some hope after all or at least some of them….'

One of the students gazed at her straight in the eyes and slowly raised an eyebrow _(what are you doing?)_

Nori just grinned at him lopsidedly _(Wouldn't you like to know.)_

The raised brow twitched slightly before lowering and facing his test again.

That's another thing, Kami are the Ninja Academies here different or what?

For one thing the kids enter at eight and don't leave until fourteen normally. That's a rather big change from Konoha's two year period. 

Here they seem to rely on the quality rather than quantity approach… and they didn't bother with the flower class. Then again she picked the different ones… she saw potential in them and she already knows they get along and have had a past meeting… a tragic and unfortunate event that meeting may have been yet it was still a meeting. Not to mention she already knows how to word it to Shibuki-Sama to get him to put the team together.

Nori's single blue eye glinted and **Shushin**ed to a small shrine outside of the village, also belonging to one of her future students… not that she stalked them to find out where they lived. No, no, no she'd never do that… it was simply coincidence… honest!

The Jounin laid back on the roof, gazed at the clouds and allowed herself to think.

'Naruko, Imouto-Chan… this Team of mine will make fine allies of yours one day. As your honorary big sister it's my job to look out for your future and that's what I'm doing. Don't get me wrong I'll care for each of these children but my intuition tells me that they'll go even further, than I can take them, with your help… they need it in their own way…' The medic was startled to find her natural eye stinging with tears but let them fall. 'I hope I'll see you soon, it's been so fucking damn long… and what's worse I won't be able to see you even when you do come back. Damn council and their fucking decree… Kami-sama, one act of justice and I have a restraining order to not personally set foot within Konoha as' Nori's cheeks puckered 'an obeying Jounin you must heed this as a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, oh go fuck yourselves you old farts. Hehehehe but I couldn't sieve ramen with that many possible holes. Thank you Saru-Chan for wording like that! The first set of my plan has already been set in motion… the next part is up to our Shinja-Hime…' It was a good thing the surrounding area was empty because the medic-kenjutsu specialist started cackling manically. Anyone who would have heard her would have thought she was insane!

I mean honestly! Nori? Having a few grapes short of a fruit basket? Who would think such a thing…?

We prefer the term kooky eccentric. 

* * *

An-n-d here come the OCs! Granted you won't see them in their true roles just yet but hey, least your expecting them. Now I don't want people to think I'm just bunging made up people in there to get out of developing existing characters 'coz I'm not! Akai is Konoha's new scapegoat after Naruko left, from the nation with the highest rivalry with Konoha AND with the colouring she has it would be surprising if they didn't target her and as she's taken Naruko's place as Pariah certain things may be different because Naruko and Akai are totally different people. Now this chapter is admittedly sort of filler yet I have subtly put in some details that will pop up later in the story. Plus a little contest: whoever can guess which person Nori is related to then you can pick either a pairing to star in this story –unless it contradicts another one already planned- or simply say who you'd like to see in a relationship or you can select ONE of the Rookie Nine to be on Naruko's Ninja team You have until chapter 5 to compete. JA! 

P.S. DM14 No offence but you have an unfair advantage so can't take part. Sorry but I have to be fair.

Flames will be used to roast Orochimaru!

However constructive criticism will be acknowledged.


End file.
